


Drabble: The Hour Before

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Hour Before

  
Sean was fastening his French cuffs when the phone rang. He flipped it open. "Bean here. If this isn't a fucking emergency, I'm going to have your balls in a champagne glass."

"Thought you liked my balls."

Sean frowned. "You don't sound so good, love."

"Just nerves, I guess. Get me off?"

"Sure." Sean switched the phone to his other ear. "You. Me. Kitchen counter. You're up against it and I'm blowing you. Your hands are in my hair and you're whispering in Danish." Sean could almost hear Viggo relax as he continued.

It was all going to be alright.  
   
    
 


End file.
